Li'l Tank Cat (Special Cat)
This article is about the Cat Unit. For the enemy unit, see Li'l Eraser Cat (Enemy). Li'l Tank Cat is a Special Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Lucky Cat Capsule or the Event Gacha during the Monster Hunter Collaboration Event or the New Year's event. Cat Evolves into Li'l Wall Cat at level 10. Evolves into Li'l Eraser Cat at level 20 after beating Tiny Will (Deadly) Pros * Fine stamina for its cost. * Quick recharge time. * Low cost. * Area attack. * True form triples health, nearly doubles attack power, and grants immunity to freeze. * Shortest range in the game, useful for cheesing. Cons * Outclassed by Tank Cat. * Very slow. Strategies/Usage: * Like most Li'l Cats, it works very well with its older counterpart. Putting heavy-duty meatshields on top of other heavy-duty meatshields, provided you have a constant stream coming, makes an almost unkillable barrier, save for boss enemies. Li'l Macho/Mohawk Cat and Macho/Mohawk Cat can be added into the mix too, as while they aren't as sturdy, they are pretty resilient on their own. * Many of the same strategies used for Cat or Tank Cat work here, too. Just NEVER rely on this kitten too far, as its older sibling can take almost '5 TIMES '''as much punishment and is just as easily mass-produced. * Despite it's lower stats, it really shines in 4-star stages, where it takes Tank Cat's role. Although it has low health compared to Tank, it can still take quite a few hits from decently buffed enemies. It's lower health can actually help for those who lack Curling Cat in the beginnings of stages, since it won't advance far when being faced by the peons. * This unit's extremely short range can be used to cheese many stages, since the enemies will stay behind the base (most peons have 110 range,while this unit has only 100), and due to the amount of enemies behind the base, the place of the boss unit will be taken by the enemies and the boss will not appear. This strategy works on many stages, even on Dark Souls, but in some later stages, like Deathhawk, you'll need this unit's true form to make it work. * It's immunity to freeze can help a lot in stages that are complicated by enemies like Henry. For example, it is a great meatshield in Electric Bath. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $100 *Chapter 2: $150 *Chapter 3: $200 Stats |Attack type third = Area Attack |Special Ability third = Resists Freeze |1st stats Level = 30 |2nd stats Level = 30 |3rd stats Level = 30}}Initial Stats: Appearance * Normal Form: A tiny version of a Tank Cat. * Evolved Form: A tiny version of a Wall Cat. * True Form: Li'l Wall has really grown up! Now close to the size of Eraser Cat and closely resembles it. Ears are gone, and Li'l Eraser appears to be slightly used (Has a rounded head). Trivia * Has the lowest range of any cat unit. * This unit is the slowest spammable meatshield in the game, tied with Boogie Cat. * Li'l Tank Cat is one of the few Special Cats that can upgrade to + levels, along with other li'l cats. Gallery 12106911_462075717313582_886347659023385542_n.jpg|Normal form description (EN) 12144859_462075703980250_1705436793102062098_n.jpg|Evolved form description (EN) li'l eraser cat.png| True form description (EN) Li'l_Tank_Cat_attack_animation.gif|Li'l Tank Cat's attack animation Li'l_Wall_Cat_attack_animation.gif|Li'l Wall Cat's attack animation Li'l_Eraser_Cat_attack_animation.gif|Li'l Eraser Cat's attack animation Screenshot_2015-08-30-01-26-38-1.png|Normal form description (JP) Screenshot_2015-08-30-00-51-49-1.png|Evolved form description (JP) Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/211.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Li'l Cat | Li'l Axe Cat >> ''' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Special Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Resist Freeze Cats Category:Cats require Awakening for True Form Category:Gacha Cats